Displays for retail merchandise utilize different types of theft deterrent security systems and methods to discourage shoplifters. Many of these systems and methods include sensors and alarms that are mechanically attached, or are mechanically attached and electrically connected, to the item of merchandise to be protected. When the integrity of the display is compromised, such as by cutting or removing (i.e., unplugging) a cable that extends between the security system and the item of merchandise, or by separating (i.e., detaching) the item of merchandise from the security system, an alarm is activated to alert store personnel of a potential theft situation. Other security systems in the form of electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags activate an alarm in the event that an item of merchandise is passed through a security gate without the EAS tag being deactivated or removed (i.e., detached) from the merchandise. Thus, conventional security systems having mechanical or electro-mechanical cables tethered to an item of merchandise, and other security systems that are physically attached to an item of merchandise, such as EAS tags, provide visual security at the expense of restricting a potential purchaser's ability to interact freely with the merchandise. Consequently, conventional tethered and EAS tag security systems suffer from the disadvantage of providing a reduced “customer experience” for a potential purchaser of the merchandise.
The above-described tethered and EAS tag security systems typically utilize some type of key, for example a mechanical, magnetic, electrical, optical (e.g. Infrared) or acoustical (e.g. radio frequency) key, to detach the protected item of merchandise from the security system and/or to arm and disarm the alarm of the security system. A significant disadvantage of such security systems is that the key may become lost, or worse, may be stolen and used at the same retail store or at another retail store that utilizes the same type of security system to enable an unauthorized person to disarm the alarm and/or detach the item of merchandise from the security system. It is becoming increasingly more difficult to prevent the theft of the keys for these security systems by thieves, as well as by dishonest employees of the retail store, due to the number of keys that need to be available for use by store personnel to operate the different types of security systems required to protect the numerous items of merchandise on display in larger (e.g., “big box”) retail stores.
Wireless security systems that activate an alarm when the item of merchandise is removed from the display area, including EAS tag security systems, address some of the shortcomings of conventional tethered security systems. However, current wireless security systems are inherently unreliable because they rely on external references for determining the position of the item of merchandise relative to a “home” position, or relative to a “safe” zone, boundary or area. For example, many wireless security systems rely on a global positioning system (GPS) signal or other radio frequency (RF) signal received from a source external to the security system. As a result, continuous communication between the external signal sources, for example a base station and the wireless security device cannot be guaranteed. Loss of communication with the base station creates a bias toward an alarm condition, and thus, an increased occurrence of false alarms. False alarms require additional attention to the security system from store personnel that results in decreased customer interaction with the merchandise, and consequently, a reduced customer experience for the potential purchaser of the merchandise.
Thus, the need exists for a security system that is not mechanically or electro-mechanically tethered to an item of merchandise, yet can be configured for protecting various retail display items of merchandise from theft. There is a further need for a security system for protecting an item of merchandise from theft that does not require a vulnerable key to arm/disarm the security system or to attach/detach the item of merchandise from the security system. There exists a still further need for a security system for protecting an item of merchandise from theft that does not rely on external references to determine the position of the item of merchandise relative to a “home” position or relative to a “safe” zone, boundary or area.